The Concert from Hell
by flamingyoukai
Summary: [complete] The Yu Yu gang go to a consert, but they find something teribly wrong! It's rated R, but it's doesn't really get that bad for a while. Anywho, please R&R. Oh, and this was under the name Deadly Whispers, but I was deleted so I fixed some stuff
1. Kurama Stick on COM

Kon'nichi wa minna-san, Deadly Whispers here!

Okay, since my original name had been deleted I'm putting up my fan fics here after I get rid of the stuff that might be breaking the rules. ^___^;; Anywho, on with the fan fic then!

Disclaimer: I own four prayer bead bracelets and KR, you left your camera at my place. ^___^;;  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Kuwabara: Hey guys, look, I got tickets to a concert!  
  
Hiei: Concert?!  
  
Yusuke: Who's playing?  
  
Kuwabara: The Screaming Pink Bunnies!  
  
Kurama: I have heard of them, their called the Teletubbies. -.-  
  
Kuwabara: No way, I've heard how they sing, the Screaming Pink Bunnies sound way better!  
  
Koenma: *Appears out of nowhere* riiiiiiiight.  
  
Yusuke: Hey, look what I found in the trash! *pulls out box labeled Nerds* Mr. Nerd, meat my mouth *dumps hole box in mouth, box included*  
  
Hiei: How can you eat that ningen junk?  
  
Yusuke: Easy *pulls out another box and dumps in mouth* ^_^  
  
Hiei: Fool. __ Baka fool!  
  
Later:  
  
Yusuke: So how are we gonna find out who these Screaming Pink Bunnies are now?  
  
Kurama: I suppose we'll have to wait until we get there.  
  
Yusuke: Where did you get those tickets anyway?  
  
Hiei: Yes, I think we'd all like to hear how the incompetent fool got expensive tickets so easily! *mockingly*  
  
Kuwabara: Well. wait a minute, you called me in-com-po-ten-t!  
  
Hiei: *smirks evilly*  
  
Kuwabara: Like I was saying.  
  
Flashback:

______________________________________________________

That WAS short, but the other chapters aren't as short, I promise! ^___^;; Anywho, I'll put the other chapters up later!

Ja matte ne!


	2. The Flashback and Why

Kon'nichi wa minna-san, this is Deadly Whispers!

I know the last chapter was short, but this isn't as short. As we get into the story the chapters get longer.

Disclaimer: Now really, if I owned Yu Yu Hakusho I'd make this an episode/chapter (chapter because of the manga) , not a fan fiction!

______________________________________________________

****

Yusuke: Where did you get those tickets anyway?  
  
**Hiei:** Yes, I think we'd all like to hear how the incompetent fool got expensive tickets so easily! *mockingly*  
  
**Kuwabara:** Well. Wait a minute, you called me in-com-po-ten-t!  
  
**Hiei:** *smirks evilly*  
  
**Kuwabara:** Like I was saying.  
  
**Flashback:**

Narrator Kuwabara: Well, I was umm walking down the street when some old dude walked up to me.

Some Old Dude: EEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kuwabara: Hey look, some old dude!

[Hiei: Yes, I think we already know that baka.]

[**Kuwabara:** Well, anyway.]

Some Old Dude: he-he-he-re, t-take them! *shoves tickets in Kuwabara's hands*

Kuwabara: Hey, thanks some old dude!

Some Old Dude: *runs away yelling* I'M FREE, I'M FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

End Flashback/Present:

All Except Kuwabara: -.- Umm, o-kay…

Yusuke: I'm still not going!

Koenma: Oh yes you are!

Yusuke: o Why?!

Koenma: We have reason to believe that something is going to happen at that concert and we need you to go check it out, so I'm afraid you will be going and I hope that you don't suffer… _much_! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *gasp* HA!!! *disappears*

All: *thinks* what the fuck?!

Kurama: When _is_ that concert anyway?

Kuwabara: … umm… *looks at tickets* *tickets are upside-down*

Hiei: *grabs* *tries to rip in half* *can't* Damn!

Yusuke: *let me see* *grabs from Hiei* *tries to rip in half* *can't* Damn!

Kurama: *grabs* *tries to rip in half* *can't* Damn!

All Three: WE'RE DOOOOOOOOOOMMEEEDDDDDD!!!

Next Day:

Yusuke: Come on! If we have to go you do to!

Boton: But-but!

Hiei: I must say, I actually agree with the baka for once.

Kurama: Yes, I do to.

Boton: 0.0 *puppy dog eyes*

Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama: *drags Boton all the way to concert*

At the Concert:

Kuwabara: *excited*

Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke and Boton: *desperately trying to rip the tickets*

They all got to the front of the line to get in a couple moments later.

Ticket Dude: (and yes, I do like saying the word dude if you haven't noticed yet) My name is Charley, I have a mental disorder and I worship a purple duck name Bob, may I see your tickets?

All Except Charley: Umm, o-kay… *all hand tickets to Charley*

Charley: *rips tickets in half*

Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei: Oo But-but?!

Charley: Okay, you can go in now.

Boton: Please don't make us!

Charley: Go, now!

They all went in and everyone except Kuwabara was very unhappy about it. There were more people then you would think, many seats were full.

Hiei: What are all of these ningens thinking?!

Kurama: To tell you the truth, I have no idea. -_-

Boton: Why would anyone want to came to a concert when the name of the band is The Screaming Pink Bunnies?! Humans are becoming more pathetic every day!

Hiei: Now you're seeing it my way. ^_^

______________________________________________________

There you go, it REALLY is short, but like I said before, they'll get bigger! Now please go review!


	3. The Lotto Ticket and the Madness of Brit...

Kon'nichi wa minna-san, again, it's Deadly Whispers!

Okay, I'm not sure if this one's bigger than the last chapter or not, but still, it's a descent sized one!

Disclaimer: I own a notebook which is almost used up, but that's not the point! The point IS that I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but if I did many people would never see the light of day again!

______________________________________________________

Kuwabara: *looks at seat number on ticket* Hey, he took my seat!

Dude in the seat: No, this is my penguin!

Kurama: Kuronue?

Hiei: Oh no, not that baka again!

Kuronue: Hey, it's the midget!

Hiei: Call me that one more time bat boy!

Kuronue: Bring it on midget! *BIG smock cloud*

Yusuke: Umm, are we missing something or is it just me?

Kurama: You remember Kuronue, from the "movie".

Kuwabara: Oh, that dude with the bat wings!

Boton: You just now figured that out?!

Kurama: What are you even doing here anyway?

Kuronue: To see The Screaming Pink Bunnies duh!

All Except Kuronue: -.-

Kuronue: *cheesy smile*

Hiei: Let me guess. *points to sign saying FREE BEER*

Kuronue: Oh, well, you see-

Hiei: Damn bat, can't you go a day without that ningen crap?!

Kuronue: No-wait, yes!

Hiei: You are useless!

Kurama: Okay, save it for later okay.

Kuronue: But he called me useless-

Hiei: He called me short!

Kurama: You are useless and you are short, get used to it!

Kuronue and Hiei: *glares at each other*

Kuwabara: What's wrong with them?

Kurama: They hate and want to kill each other. I don't know why, but they do. They only get along when they're sugar high and drunk.

Kuwabara: So can I have my seat now?

Kuronue: NO! Like I said before, this-is-my-seat!!!! *shows ticket* SEE!

Yusuke: That's a lotto ticket!

Kuronue: Lotto, what's a lotto?

All: *looks at Yusuke*

Yusuke: I'm going to ignore that. How did you get in here anyway if you didn't have a ticket?

Kuronue: You know, I was wondering the same thing.

All Except Kuronue: *anime style fall*

Kuwabara: Hey look, the opening band is coming on!

All Except Kuwabara and Kuronue: Oh no anything but that! *Britany Spears comes on stage* AAAAAAAAAAH!

Kuwabara: What's so bad about Britany Spears?

Hiei: Oh, I don't know, maybe because she's a gay slut!

Kuwabara: How dare you!

Hiei: are you telling me that you _like_ her?

Kuwabara: Of course, I worship the ground that she walks on!

Hiei: Hn. Baka, how can anyone worship her?

Kuronue: I do-I do!

Kurama: Oo You worship her? How could you sink so low?

Kuronue: Easily! ^_^

Britany Spears: *starts to sing Oops, I did it Again off key*

All Except Kuronue and Kuwabara: AAAAAAAH! THE MADNESS!

As the hours rolled on the song finally ended. Then She started over! ^_^

All Except Kuronue and Kuwabara: WHY MUST I SUFFER THIS WAAAAAY?

______________________________________________________

And there's your chapter, I hope you like because there's a lot more, so far I have eight chapters typed up!


	4. Beethoven and MORE Lotto Tickets!

Kon'nichi wa minna-san, you know the drill, it's Deadly Whispers.

So here's the next chapter, it's over 500 words so that's good! ^^ Well, go read now!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Brittany Spears or Beethoven! HOW THE HELL CAN SOMEONE OWN BEETHOVEN! I mean, he's only DEAD!

______________________________________________________

*Brittany Spears was still singing*

Hiei: *is plugging ears with ands* Why isn't that damn ningen stopping?!

Boton: MAKE-IT-STOP!

Kuwabara and Kuronue: *are singing along also out of tune*

Yusuke: THE MADNESS!

Kurama: Who in the right mind would listen to this? *is also plugging ears with hands*

Hiei: THAT'S IT! *grabs katana and throws at Brittany Spears* *misses by an inch*

Brittany: *stops singing* O.O *runs away screaming*

Hiei: Well, that was easier then I thought…

Yusuke, Boton and Kurama: THANK YOU!

Announcer Dude: Now for our second opening band, THE BACK STREET BOYS!

All: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

After hours of pointless wienie dudes singing idiotic "love" songs the exited stage left and the announcer dude came back.

Announcer Dude: Are you all ready for The Screaming Pink Bunnies?

Yusuke, Boton, Kurama and Hiei: NO! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD NOOOOOO!

Kuwabara and Kuronue: YAH! *excited*

Announcer Dude: Well to bad, they're still getting ready!

Yusuke, Boton, Kurama and Hiei (man to many names!): *sigh out of relief*

Announcer Dude: While we wait, here's our third opening act! Beethoven!

Some Random Dude: But he's dead!

Announcer Dude: Not if you value your life he isn't!

Hiei: I like the way this guy thinks, except for the evil torturing with the music, that's just plan old wrong!

Yusuke: For once in my life, I agree with you, Hiei.

All: O.O;;

Fat Dude with Suite: *walks on stage to randomly placed piano* *cracks fingers* *starts to play Mary had a Little Lamb*

Kurama: Now that's just depressing. -.-

Kuronue: What is a Beethoven?

Yusuke: *shrugs* Some dead guy. I think he was a musician or something.

Hiei: Why don't you just say he's a stupid, boring, old ningen?

Kurama: Hey, I like Beethoven's music!

Hiei: Figures, you're probably just as boring as he was!

Kurama: Don't make me get Yukina!

Kuronue: The midget has a girl friend?

Boton: No, Yukina is Hiei's sis-

Hiei: *glares*

Boton: O.O;; Umm, what I meant to say is that Yukina is Kuwabara's girlfriend, yes, that's what I meant to say! *stupid grin*

Kurama: Like I was saying, Beethoven was a great musician…

Ten Hour Later:

Kurama: *dude is still playing Marry had a Little Lamb* And he-

Hiei: -Would you shut up about that stupid ningen already!

Boton: Yes, you're giving me a major headache.

Kuwabara: Yah and I still don't have my seat back!

Kuronue: I already told you, it's-my-seat!

Kuwabara: No it isn't! *holds up lotto ticket* Wait, HEY, just a second ago I had my ticket…

Kuronue: *holds up Kuwabara's ticket* Ha-ha!

Yusuke: How long is this wanna-be song going to be?!

Kurama: Hopefully not that long. -__-' *long awkward silence*

Kuwabara: Can I have my seat back now?

Kuronue: No! What part don't you understand about you can't have this seat?!

Kuwabara: Uh, the part where you were talking.

Kuronue: -__-' I'm still keeping this seat, I mean I _do_ have the ticket! *holds up lotto ticket* Oo What?!

Yusuke: *has ticket* *tars ticket in half (okay, first he can't tar it in half, then Charley tars it in half so I suppose this doesn't make much sense, but it's better then nothing right? *crickets chirping in background*)

Kuronue: My lotto ticket!

All except Kuronue: -.- O-kay…

Kuronue: Hey look it! (hehe, Navi) Beethoven is _finally_ stopping!

Dude on stage: And now for The Screaming Pink Bunnies!

______________________________________________________

There you go, another chapter, now I'm gonna go edit the next so I can put that up too! ^___^;; No rest for the authoress!

Ja matte ne!


	5. The Evil SingAlong of Doom

Deadly Whispers here AGAIN!

I'm hungry! T.T But even so, I'm working for you viewers! I SACRIFICE SO MUCH FOR YOU PEOPL! HAHAH! I'm just kidding, although I AM hungry, but I love writing so I don't mind.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, I don't even own The Screaming Pink Bunnies, but I do own the name The Screaming Pink Bunnies! ^^

______________________________________________________

****

Kuwabara: _Can I have my seat back now?_

Kuronue: _No! What part don't you understand about you can't have this seat?!_

Kuwabara: _Uh, the part where you were talking._

Kuronue: _-__-' I'm still keeping this seat, I mean I do have the ticket! *holds up lotto ticket* Oo What?!_

Yusuke: _*has ticket* *tars ticket in half (okay, first he can't tar it in half, then Charley tars it in half so I suppose this doesn't make much sense, but it's better then nothing right? *crickets chirping in background*)_

Kuronue: _My lotto ticket!_

All except Kuronue: _-.- O-kay…_

Kuronue: _Hey look it! (hehe, Navi) Beethoven is finally stopping!_

Dude on Stage: _And now for The Screaming Pink Bunnies!_

Jin: Umm… excuse me Mister Dude on Stage, where is the fudge?

Yusuke: Jin, what are you doing here?

Jin: … Oh, hello… I didn't know _you_ were here.

Yusuke: Hi, umm, what was that whole "_fudge thing_"?

Jin: … Uh… I like fudge… ^___________________^ So who's the bat?

Kuronue: Why does everyone keep calling me that?!

Hiei: *sarcastically* Oh, I don't know, maybe because you _are_ a bat.

Kuronue: Damn midget!

Hiei: Damn bat!

Kurama: Oh, you mean Kuronue, he's an old friend of mine.

Jin: Did you happen to see any fudge around here.

Yusuke: No… Why?

Jin: *points to the same sign that Kuronue pointed to that now read: _FREE FUDGE!*_ I saw that sign so I flew in for a closer look. ^_^ Mmm, fudge.

Kuronue: So now there's a person who loves shiny things *Kurama sweat drops*, a person who loves beer, a person who loves ice cream *Hiei: ???* "sweet snow" and a person who loves fudge.

Jin: Mmm, fudge. ^_^

Kuronue: O-kay then…

Dude on Stage: Can I announce The Screaming Pink Bunnies now?

Jin: I like fudge. ^_^

Dude on Stage: And now, The Screaming Pink Bunnies! *Teletubbies walk out on stage with evil instruments of doom*

Kurama: Hah, I knew it!

Kuwabara: But it can't be!

All: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Tinkie Winkie: And now we shall torture you with our evil sing-along of doom!

Jin: No, not the evil sing-along of doom!

Dipsy: Yes, the evil sing along of doom!

Hiei: Stop saying the evil sing-along of doom!

Lala: Neveeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!

Hiei: You're just begging to die, aren't you?!

Po: Fuck you! *everyone in the audience gasps* Now, let us sing the evil sing-along of doom! *Teletubbies start to sing*

Boton: Must. Fight. Urge. To. Sing. Along!

Kuronue: Death to the mountains!

All Except Kuronue: -.-

Kuronue: Er- I meant the Teletubbies!

Hiei: Finally you're starting to make some sense!

Kuronue: What?!

Hiei: -.- I said you're an idiot!

Yusuke: Can we kill them now?

Kurama: I am against killing, but I quite agree with Yusuke.

______________________________________________________

I'm still hungry so you can wait a bit for the next chapter! Sorry, but what good is it if I die of starvation before I finish the fan fiction?

Ja matte ne.


	6. The Evil Dance of Blood OF DOOM!

It's Deadly Whispers, as always. Here's the next chapter to The Concert form Hell. Anywho, I'll just get right to the disclaimer now.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or the Teletubbies, I do, however, own the name The Screaming Pink Bunnies! ^^  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Hiei: Stop saying the evil sing-along of doom!  
  
Lala: Neveeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!  
  
Hiei: You're just begging to die, aren't you?!  
  
Po: Fuck you! *everyone in the audience gasps* Now, let us sing the evil sing-along of doom! *Teletubbies start to sing*  
  
Boton: Must. Fight. Urge. To. Sing. Along!  
  
Kuronue: Death to the mountains!  
  
All Except Kuronue: -.-  
  
Kuronue: Er- I meant the Teletubbies!  
  
Hiei: Finally you're starting to make some sense!  
  
Kuronue: What?!  
  
Hiei: -.- I said you're an idiot!  
  
Yusuke: Can we kill them now?  
  
Kurama: I am against killing, but I quite agree with Yusuke.  
  
Jin: May I have my fudge first?  
  
Hiei: Oh my god, I'm surrounded by idiots!  
  
Kurama: Hey!  
  
Teletubbies: *still singing The Evil Sing Along of Doom*  
  
Jin: Well, if there's no judge, then I'm leaving! *flies up into the sky* *hits unbreakable glass ceiling* (bare with me people, I know how easy glass is to break ^___^;;) *falls and hits ground* I'm alright! ^______________________________________^;;  
  
Jin Fan Girls: Aww! ^^  
  
Jin Fan Girl #194593729419.55555552: Even when Jin's being a total air-head, he's SO ADORUBLE! ^_______________^  
  
All Except Jin and Jin Fan Girls: … -.-;; That was kind of pathetic…  
  
Jin: I'm a ninja! ^_____________________________^  
  
All Except Jin and Jin Fan Girls: … O-kay…  
  
Touya: *pops up outta nowhere* I'm a ninja too! ^o^  
  
All Except Touya: GAH!!!! (Yep, just like Friday! … Go to www.freewebs.com/deadly_kittie/ and go to the Random Chat, it's a mini fan fic my friend and I write)  
  
Yusuke: Where did you come from?!  
  
Touya: Oh, I was here before you, I just went to get fudge! *tosses Jin some fudge*  
  
Jin: Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm, fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuudge. ^^  
  
Kuronue: What is with you ninjas and your fudge?!  
  
Jin: But-but, fudge makes the world go round!  
  
Kuwabara: Really?!  
  
Yusuke: Don't be so gullible, moron! (another quote from Kyo!)  
  
Po: Excuse me, we're singing here!  
  
Kuronue: Shut up! (Another Kyo quote! ^___^;;) *throws scythe… thingy whish bounces off of a force field surrounding the Teletubbies and comes back at his slicing off more of Kuronue's hat* T-T There goes more of my hat!  
  
Yaoi Fan Girl #1.1111111111111111111111111111111111111111321: I have a question for Touya and Kurama!  
  
Touya and Kurama: …  
  
Yaoi Fan Girl #1.1111111111111111111111111111111111111111321: Are you guy… you know, gay… with each other, I mean, when you were fighting there seemed to be kind of a click between you two…  
  
Touya and Kurama: No!  
  
Yaoi Fan Girl #1.1111111111111111111111111111111111111111321: Okay, how about Kurama and Hiei?  
  
Hiei and Kurama: No!  
  
Yaoi Fan Girl #1.1111111111111111111111111111111111111111321: Touya and Jin?  
  
Touya and Jin: No!  
  
Yaoi Fan Girl #1.1111111111111111111111111111111111111111321: Anyone?  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara: *whistle whistle whistle*  
  
All Except Yusuke and Kuwabara: ((O.O))  
  
Dipsy: Can we get back to the subject?!  
  
Yaoi Fan Girl #1.1111111111111111111111111111111111111111321: Are you gay?  
  
Dipsy: …  
  
Tinkie Winkie: Okay, sense you aren't paying any attention to The Evil Sing Along of Doom, we shall perform The Evil Dance of Blood… OF DOOM!  
  
All Except the Teletubbies: …  
  
Hiei: Must you always say: "of doom"?  
  
Po: Yes, that's the way we were programmed!  
  
Jin: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'M A NINJA!!!! *flying around*  
  
Touya: Maybe I shouldn't have given him fudge… *makes ice around hand and starts sucking on ice* (I like eating ice ^^)  
  
Kurama: What do you mean?  
  
Touya: Well you see him, when he's sugar high he acts even more retarded than Kuronue when he's drunk and Hiei on a sugar high.  
  
Jin Fan Girl # 0.000000000000002: Yes, but he's still so adorable!  
  
Yaoi Fan Girl #1.1111111111111111111111111111111111111111321: Is he gay?  
  
Jin Fan Girl #0.0000000000000002: How dare you call him gay!  
  
Yaoi Fan Girl #1.1111111111111111111111111111111111111111321: It was just a simple question! *Jin Fan Girl and Yaoi Fan Girl start fighting*  
  
Lala: HELLO! We're dancing here!  
  
Hiei: We noticed!  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
There you go, that's a nice big chapter! ^^ Over 600 words, although usually I write over 1,000, but I wrote this chapter a while ago. ^^ Anywho, please go review now!  
  
Ja matte ne! 


	7. I Love VH1 Comments

Quote of the Day: "Now I know what it's like to be a fire breathing dragon." -The dude on the TV

It took a while, but I've finally started writing again! And GAWD IS IT HOT!!!! I'm just sitting in my room on the COM (I'm not sitting on it, I'm just ON it! ;;) in a house WITH NO AC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --'''' I need a fan in my room, I wonder what my mom did with mine… Oh, and now my dad and I are going out to get ice, I suppose my writing can wait far 15 mins! ;;

Later:

I'm back and my hands are numb! ;; I like ice, Touya and Yukina are lucky that they're ice/snow adepts! ;; I like winter the most out of the four seasons! Anyhow, I should get to the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Well, I own the second and first Fruits Basket mangas! And now here's a random seen I love from chapter 11:

CRASH

Kyo's holding his head while Yuki's holding the bottom of his face.

Yuki and Kyo: **……!**

Shigure: sweat drop What are you two doing?

Hanajima: I saw it…

Kyo: What's _with_ you?! I thought you were in a hurry to see your beloved Akito!

Hanajima: When he tried standing up, Kyo Sohma's head…

Yuki: What about you?! Wouldn't want to keep your darling Kagura waiting.

Hanajima: …crashed into Yuki Sohma's cheek (the lower part) as Yuki tried to go forward.

Yuki: **Gimme a break! **Why don't I wrap her up and give her to you!

Kyo: And I'll give _you_ Akito.

They both start stomping off.

Yuki: **I don't want 'im!**

Shigure: sweat drop Hey, you two, where are you going?

Hanajima: End of explanation.

Yuki and Kyo: **We're going home!** bicker bicker stomp stomp

Shigure: sweat drop

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Touya: Maybe I shouldn't have given him fudge… makes ice around hand and starts sucking on ice (I like eating ice )

Kurama: What do you mean?

Touya: Well you see him, when he's sugar high he acts even more retarded than Kuronue when he's drunk and Hiei on a sugar high.

Jin Fan Girl # 0.000000000000002: Yes, but he's still so adorable!

Yaoi Fan Girl #1.1111111111111111111111111111111111111111321: Is he gay?

Jin Fan Girl #0.0000000000000002: How dare you call him gay!

Yaoi Fan Girl #1.1111111111111111111111111111111111111111321: It was just a simple question! Jin Fan Girl and Yaoi Fan Girl start fighting

Lala: HELLO! We're dancing here!

Hiei: We noticed!

Yusuke: May I PLEASE kill them now?

Kuronue: Knock yourself out grandpa!

Kurama: Quite calling everybody grandpa!

Kuronue: Why?! T-T

Kurama: -.-;; Never mind, just go kill those stupid demons of EVIL! BUWA HA HAAAAAAHH!!!!

All Except Kurama: O.O

Kurama: What?!

Hiei: Kurama?

Kurama: Yes?

Hiei: What are you on?

Kurama: T-T

Yaoi Fan Girl #1.1111111111111111111111111111111111111111321: Are you gay?!

Kurama: NO! Leave me alone! T-T

Kuronue: Oh, oh, I know who's gay and he's right over there! points to Haru from Fruits Basket

Yaoi Fan Girl #1.1111111111111111111111111111111111111111321: goes over to bug Haru

Kurama: Thank you!

Kuronue: For what, grandpa?

Kurama: You know, you're not one to talk, seeing as you're older than I am.

Kuronue: I'm not old, I'm just big boned! T-T

Kurama: … Umm… okay…

Kuwabara: gets hit by random hockey puck (a/n: WHAT?! Hockey was just on!) x.x

Hiei: Thank you random hockey dude.

Random Hockey Dude: You're welcome random midget.

Hiei: T-T

Tinkie Winkie: HELLO?!

Yusuke: WE HEAR YOU ALREADY! Gawd, shut up!

Tinkie Winkie: T-T

Po: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz--

Lala: hits Po over the head with drum set

Po: x.x dead

Lala: BUWAHAHAH- cough cough gasp

Yusuke: Cool, one down and three to go!

Tinkie Winkie: You will pay for that last comment you little-

Yusuke: Spirit Gun! … ummmmmm… oh, right, boom

Tinkie Winkie: GAH! Xx dead

Yusuke: I'm happy now!

Hiei: -.-;; Baka.

Kuronue: squinting at stage I spy, with my middle eye…

Hiei: Hey, I'm the one with the middle… wait… or would that be top… okay, never mind.

Kuronue: … Anyhow! I spy, with my middle eye, something that's coming back to life… like pie!

Kurama: Oh my god. -.-;;

Kuronue: No, really, they're coming back to life!

Kurama: … squinting at stage Huh, what do yah know, Kuronue's actually right for once…

Yusuke: What?! You mean I just wasted a spirit gun shot on that gay fag's ass?!

Kurama: Yeah, pretty much, sorry to say.

Yusuke: Stupid effing mother effers!

Kuronue: Yusuke, bad boy, no swearing!

Yusuke: (a/n: Gawd, I've been typing Fruits Basket fan fics for so long that every time I try to write "Yusuke" it ends up as "Yuki." Well, the _do_ both start with "Yu.") Shut up, gramps!

Kuronue: sigh You don't understand how delicate a girl's feelings are, Yusuke.

Hiei: QUITE QUOTING THAT DAMN FRUITS BASKET!

DW: T.T

Hiei: If you love it so much, then why don't you marry it?!

DW: Because I'm not a retarded little fag, like _some_ people I know-- hint, hint! (And I'm not talking about anime, sorry to say, KR and CK, HAHAHAHAHAHAH! You know I'm just kidding, we love you! )

Hiei: -.-;; Baka.

Kuronue: singing Roy! Roy, Roy, Roy! Roy, Roy, Roy! Rooooooooy!

Touya: Can we _please_ get on with this?

Kuronue: SHMITTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Hiei: What the hell are you doing up there?!

DW: Watching stupid commercials! What else would be singing "Roy!"

Kuronue: Mommy, take a picture!

DW: and for the rest of this chapter, unless I say otherwise, all dialog will come off of VH1 and commercials! (What?! It's 7:12AM, I've been up for an hour and 12 mins and I feel really high when I write this early while watching VH1's countdown on Saturdays!) Actually, if there's something not said on VH1 it will be in parenthesis!

Hiei: -.-;;

Yusuke: Hah, sweet, I didn't even bet!

Kuronue: singing Oh baybah, I don wanna know. (GAH, I've lost the power of speech!)

Hiei: Gets the dry out…………………… when contacts are in.

Kurama: How many bars do you have?

Touya: Even select NFL tickets.

Kurama: Double the fun of the original. (a/n: This sounds like a really hentai conversation so lets move to someone else now! ;;)

Po: Easy as DELL.

La La: Isgon burn fermedda say this. (a/n: Yeah, Usher's singin' and this was the first this he said, if you can't understand it, it's: It's going to burn for me to say this, but he pronounces it as: Isgon burn fermedda say this. ;; Oh, cool, "Roses" is on! I can get good quotes from this!)

Tinkie Winkie: Stop throwing… the paper!

Dipsy: Beware the groove!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

There you go! Next chapter I will tell you, I will be making them sing a song that I made up just yesterday! It's called: "Totemo Totemo Ookii" and there'll be another thing I'm thinking of doing, it wont be anything major, but I've been wanting to us it for so long! Anyhow, please review and read the other stories Kitsune's Rose and I have written! Let's see, there's Famous Last Words and Conflicts Between the Rose and the Sword and I'll be posting another Inuyasha fan fiction that we wrote that used to be on my name before it was deleted.

Anyhow, I'd better get going!

Deadly Whispers


	8. Nabe!

Quote of the day: But in my territory, you're just a tiny, swordless man. -Kaito

Minna-san, konban wa! Just a little while ago I got a call from my grandparents; I have another cousin! My (well, and KR's, but this is MY a/n. sheepish smile Not that you're unloved or anything. whistle whistle LAM, jk!) aunt just gave birth. It's a girl, and my grandfather's all: 'I knew it was a girl' and 'See, I told you it was going to be a girl' and indeed he did. ;; And I've just realized, now I'm the ONLY one in my entire family who's an only child! I'm happy about it too, from all I've hear, every older sibling want to be an only child at least once in their life. And besides, I'm completely content with four cousins. Anyhow, for some reason, that gave me the inspirational jump I needed! Sorry it took so long to update, but I've been busy and… un… inspired… BUT NOW I'M READY TO WRITE… type, technically… BUT OH WELL!

Disclaimer: singing I'm eating a donut, I'm eating a donut1 (haha (Japanese for mother (of the speaker) ) brought home some Krispy Kreme's (sp?) donuts) licking lemon filling off of plate HAHAHAHAHAHAH! That sounds so wrong!

Oh, and by the way, I'm planning to make the next chapter the last in this fan fic, so until I finish, I plan to take a temporary break from my other fan fictions (except maybe Thinks the 'Yu Yu Hakusho Characters Would Never Say') .

__

Po: Easy as DELL.

La La: Isgon burn fermedda say this. (a/n: Yeah, Usher's singin' and this was the first this he said, if you can't understand it, it's: It's going to burn for me to say this, but he pronounces it as: Isgon burn fermedda say this. ;; Oh, cool, "Roses" is on! I can get good quotes from this!)

Tinkie Winkie: Stop throwing… the paper!

Dipsy: Beware the groove!

Hiei: WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS WRONG WITH ALL YOU FUCKING CREACHERS?!?!?!

Kuronue: Many things, my good friend, many things.

Kurama: T.T There's nothing wrong with meeeeeeeee!

Jin: What's wrong with fudge?!

Kuronue: MY BEER!

All: …

Kuronue: watching handheld TV Shut up, Lain's on! drools

Kurama: sweatdrops He's been brainwashed again.

Hiei: Told you anime's evil-- being mobbed by anime otaku girls

Touya: … Does that happen often?

Yusuke, Kurama, and Boton: All the time! ;;

Tinkie Winkie: And now we shall take a short intermission!

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! FINALLY!

Po: DON'T CHEAR!

Crowd: ………………………

Po: Now that's better!

La La: … How's that better…?

Po: … Umm… internet…?

Back With the Yu Yu Gang During the Intermission:

Kuwabara: wakes up OMG, I'M MISSING LAIN!

Kuronue: HAHAH!

Kuwabara: GIMME THAT TV! takes TV Hey, it's the one where the delivery dude hits on the random chick!

Kuronue: MY TV! gets in cat fight with Kuwabara GIVE IT BACK KQUABURA!

Kuwabara: FUCK YOU!

Kuronue: But that's Kurama's job!

Kurama: WHAT?!

Yaoi Fan Girl 0.02: WHAT?! NO! You're supposed to be with Hiei, not batman! (Kuronue: I am _not_ batman!)

Yaoi Fan Girl 162.00000000002: NO! He's supposed to be with Kuronue, dammit!

Yaoi Fan Girl 0.02: Hiei!

Yaoi Fan Girl 162.00000000002: Kuronue!

Yaoi Fan Girl 0.02: Hiei!

Yaoi Fan Girl 162.00000000002: Kuronue!

Kurama: I'M NOT GAY!

Antiyaoi Fan Girl 1,000,111,010,002: That's right! He belongs with Boton!

Yaoi Fan Girl 12: No, he belongs with Yusuke!

Kurama: I'M NOT GAY AND I DON'T LIKE BOTON!

Yaoi Fan Girl 600,001: Yeah, he's rather be with Kaito!

Kurama: I WOULD NOT!

Kuronue: That's right, you're content with me, aren't you, Kurama-koi?

Kurama: NO!!

Hiei: watching Haru being chased by RFGs

Kuwabara: watching Lain brainwashed by Lain drooling because of the brainwashing by Lain which is… bad… I.. guess…

Jin: singing What would'ja do for'a Klondike Bar?

Yusuke: glares up at authoress Would you just get on with it already?!

Deadly Whispers: No!

Kakeru Manabe (Fruits Basket) : throwing papers and yelling: 'tobe' which means "fly"

Yusuke: … Okay, now this is just creepy…

Deadly Whispers: drooling

Yusuke: backs away slowly

Jin: For that chocolaty coated ice cream, loaded big and thick, no room for a stick, what would'ja do-OO-oo for a Klondike Bar?

Yusuke: AND WHAT'S WITH ALL THE SINGING!

Touya: still sucking ice (a/n: trying not to laugh ass off ) Well this IS a _concert_, ne?

Yusuke: … Oh… that would make sense…!

Announcer Dude: And now welcome back Freezing Tofu!

Crows-- erm, I mean Crowd: ………………………………..................

Announcer Dude: … Yeah… they changed their name…

Crowd: Oh, okay! talking amongst themselves

Freezing Tofu: singing Evil Sing-Along of Doom: Version 2.0™

Newspaper Kid: Extra, extra, read all about it! Nuclear bomb headed this way! How could I possibly get this information? More on this in page B4!

Boton: … That was oddly specific…

Kakeru Manabe: sparkly background Deki da yo! - Ui ni gaku en bau ei tai ni tesa ga orawa re at yo! Iyahhou! (T: It's an enemy! An enemy has now come against the School Defense Corps. Woohoo!)

Lain is an anime, but I'm pretty sure at this point, it's only on G4Tech TV, so I don't think many people have seen it.

Actually, at that point, Lain WAS on, and that's what was happening-- GAWD, I've seen that episode so many frickin' times!

Kquabura… yeah, if you've ever seen the Japanese version of YYH, that's how they pronounce Kuwabara's name, and they pronounce Hiei as: Hyah for some reason or another…

Kakeru Manabe did that in chapter 81 in Fruits Basket.

Nabe (short for Manabe) is so kawaii!

I actually used more dialog from that chapter here too, the whole thing was: It's an enemy!!  
It's an enemy Yun Yun. An enemy has now come against the School Defense Corps.  
Whoa. Oh dear. Not good.  
This is a problem!!  
Woohoo!! (yes, he's happy about it! ;;)

Anyhow, that's all for now! Oh, and by the way, MY NABE AND YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM! clears throat Sorry, but he's my second favorite character and so kawaii! If anyone wants info on him, just e-mail me and I'll be happy to tell you about him. Well, I'll try and get the next chapter up soon. I already have an idea of how to end it, and KR's been yelling at me because I wont tell her how it ends. ;;

Minna-san, ja matte ne!


	9. Ukelele No Good!

Minna-san, Kon'nichi wa! Sorry it took so long, but it's FINALLY come, the moment you've ALL been waiting for… THE DEATH OF THE TELETUBBIES! (cue cheers from evil Yu Yu fan boys and girls) Anyhow, I guess I'll get right to the Disclaimer now so we can commence with the killing.

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Fruits Basket, Brittany Spears (if I did, she'd already be dead) , Beethoven (lets see how many people can recognize this name right away, LOL) , the Teletubbies, FLCL, VH1, the Lotto, the Backsteet Boys, or anything else mentioned in this fic that I might have forgot to mention! … My god… I can't believe I actually mentioned all that… sigh I'll miss writing this fic.

* * *

Newspaper Kid: Extra, extra, read all about it! Nuclear bomb headed this way! How could I possibly get this information? More on this in page B4!

Boton: … That was oddly specific…

Kakeru Manabe: sparkly background Deki da yo! - Ui ni gaku en bau ei tai ni tesa ga orawa re ta yo! Iyahhou! (T: It's an enemy! An enemy has now come against the School Defense Corps. Woohoo!)

Kuwabara: Oh my gawd, there's a bomb?!

Kuronue: OH NO! GRANDPA, WE'RE DOOMED!

Kurama: **I'm not grandpa!!!!**

Kuronue: This isn't the time for arguing, grandpa!

Kurama: **Stop calling me that!!**

Hiei: Would you all just SHUT THE HELL UP?!?!?!

Kurama and Kuronue: NO!!!!

Jin: Save the fudge, save the fudge!

Touya: My friend, the fudge fanatic… --;;

Kuronue: Fuck this, I'm leaving!

Hiei: I'm sure you wouldn't leave without this! twirling Kuronue's red pendent around index finger If I'm gonna die, I'm dragging you down with me, bat!

Kuronue: My pendent! No, don't you dare harm it, that was Kurama's anniversary present to me!

Kurama: Anniversary?!?!?!?!

Kuronue: Yes! Don't you remember?! holds out left hand showing off a huge diamond wedding ring

Kurama: NO!

Kuronue: But-but… YOU DON'T LOVE MEEEEEEE! ToT sob sob

Kurama: We were never married, you idiot! You got that ring offa some dead chick!

Kuronue: … Oh, that's right! I remember her! She was pretty nice, to bad you had to go and kill her.

Hiei: rolls eyes

Kuronue: Now give it back, dammit!

Hiei: And let you leave, you must be joking! And besides, you'll never get out of the glass covering, anyhow!

Kuronue: I will too, you stupid dwarf!

Hiei: I'm not a dwarf!

Kuronue: Well **I'm** not worthless!

Kurama: Yes you are, now both of you, shut the fuck up!

Kuronue: Kurama-koi, you swore!

Kurama: Don't call me Kurama-koi! slaps Kuronue

Kuronue: Ah! What the hell was that for?!

Kurama: Because shut up.

Back With Freezing Tofu Who're talking Amongst Themselves:

Po: No, this can't be! Not a nuc …li … nucli… a bomb!

La La: I think the army finally caught on to our evil plan to brainwash all children and invade Ohio!

Dipsy: But how did they know our only weakness?!

Tinkie Winkie: … It must have been that damn bat!

La La: But how would he know?! He looks so clueless and idiotic!

Tinkie Winkie: I wouldn't underestimate him, I mean, look at his ears, they're all pointy, he must be able to hear over great distances!

Po: But so are the ears of the fudge fanatic!

Tinkie Winkie: Yes, but just look at him, flying around like a jarred fly on fire, shouting and hollering about saving the fudge; it simply _couldn't_ be him!

Po: Yes… I suppose…

Back With the Yu Yu Gang:

Kuronue: Hey Kurama, since we're mere moments away from death, you wanna do it?

Kurama: What, no!!

Kuronue: It's that midget, isn't it?! You're leaving me for him, aren't you?!

Kurama; -- Sure, why not…

Hiei: What are you talking about, my ears are burning.

Kuronue: OH MY GOD, THEY ARE! HURRY, SOMEBODY GET SOME WATER!

Hiei: -.- It's just an expression.

Kuronue: Oh, you mean like: Don't let a suitcase full of cheese be your fork and spoon.

Kurama; ……. What _have_ you been watching, Kuronue?

Kuronue: FLCL! Ukelele no good!

Kurama: … But I thought you didn't watch anime…

Kuronue: I don't.

Kurama: Then how do you know about FLCL.

Kuronue: I read the manga.

Kurama: What the hell does that have to do with what you watch?!

Kuronue: … Nothing…?

Kurama: okay, that's it, you're going back to rehab!

Kuronue: What?! NO!!!!

Hiei: Hahah.

Kuronue: Midget.

Hiei: Hey, it's not _my_ fault I'm so short! They threw me out in the sky and I fell on my head, stunting my growth!

Kuronue: Yeah, and it's not _my_ fault I'm so useless!

Hiei and Kurama: Yes it IS!

Kuronue: T.T … Hey Kurama-koi?

Kurama: _What_, Kuronue?

Kuronue: Are you _sure_ you don't wanna do it?

Kurama: YES!

Jin: SAVE THE FUDGE!

And then the bomb struck the stadium in which everyone was… in… yeah… and everybody died, except the Yu Yu Gang… well, except Kuwabara died because he was the only full blood ningen out of them all…. And Haru survived because he's…. a cow…… and Nabe didn't die because he's so adorable. And once again, Ohio was safe…

Owari ka…

* * *

And there you have it! Well, if you liked it, review, if not, flames are welcome, I could use a good laugh at other people's stupidity right about now. Anyhow, I might make a sequel (hence: Owari ka. (T: The End?)) and reviews may help with the decision. Now I shall continue with all of my other fics, seeing as this one's done! Happy birthday, and a merry Christmas (LOL, my grandfather said this to me just last week ;;) !

Minna-san, sayonara!


End file.
